Off My Feet
by Urban Mystic
Summary: Emmett always did have a thing for blonds. Emmett/Jasper AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Being poor sucks.

Like Tijuana hooker on payday sucking. Mostly because it means I have to take whatever job I can get, like say, cashier at a fabric and craft store. I kept shaking my feet to relieve both the soreness and nervous energy. Luckily I was only a half hour away from ending my eight hour shift.

"Hi, how're you?" I said, managing a smile, normally I'd throw out my most dazzling grin for customers, but I was getting tired.

I didn't really pay attention to the older woman's reply as I begin bagging up her several yards of zebra print fleece.

I shook my head to try and rid myself of a sudden bout of lightheadedness. "Five fifty." I said, handing over her change. "Can I help who's next?" I called out of habit as the lady walked away. I bent down to pick up a stray coupon that had wandered out of the trash. When I stood up I pretty much forgot how to think.

Dude was gorgeous, he had wavy blond hair and big green eyes that made chest tighten. I was always a sucker for blondes. He emptied his basket onto my checkout station, three candles, a zipper and a candy bar.

"Y'all busy today?"

Oh fuck. He was southern too? I may have fallen in love.

"Uh... uh-huh." I manage as I start scanning him out. After a few unsuccessful attempts at getting the zipper to scan I decided to just enter it in manually. I rubbed my eyes as I squinted at the bar code. I put my hand on the counter to steady myself as my vision blurred into darkness.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I heard my manager Alice ask, though I couldn't see her past the rainbow of colors swimming in front of my eyes. I realized I was now sitting on the floor, a warm hand on my shoulder.

"He was fine and then all of a sudden he kinda went sideways..." My vision slowly cleared and I saw the blond from before I... shit. I fainted. Big bad Emmett McCarty fucking fainted in front of the hottest guy I've ever seen.

Embarrassing.

"Em?" Alice asked again.

"Yeah... I'm dizzy."

"When's the last time you ate?" His Royal Hotness asked

"Um, a while?"

"Your blood sugar's pro'ly low. Here." he handed me a granola bar off a shelf, "Don't worry I'll pay for it." He said seeing my hesitance at sampling merchandise.

"I can pay you back."

"That's really what you're worried about?" He laughed and it was like water.

"Yeah, Em. You had us scared there for a minute."

"I'm all right," I said through a mouthful of granola.

"What time are you off?" She asked, while forcing me to drink.

"At six." I said before gulping more water.

"Just clock out now and go home and relax, 'kay?"

"Sure thing Al," I said, shakily getting to my feet and logging out on the store computer.

"I'll walk you to the break room."

As we headed toward the back of the store, Alice nudged me in the arm, "Drool much?"

I rolled my eyes, "Creep much?"

"I wasn't creeping, you were making such big doe eyes at that guy it was hard to miss."

"What can I say? He was a grade A hottie." I took off my apron and hung it on a hook. "Too bad I blacked out before I could even attempt to flirt."

"You fainted hon." Alice said as we left the break room.

"I blacked out, it's a way manlier description okay?"

"Whatever you say Tiger. See you tomorrow."

I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I left the store. I was fumbling for my car keys when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Y'all right to drive?" I turned around and there he was again, all smiles and concern and _blond_.

"It's all good. Thanks by the way, you really helped me out when I, uh..."

"Fainted?" he offered.

"Why does everybody keep saying that? I'm not Princess Peach, Jesus."

He laughed again, I liked making him laugh, "Well, my dad's a doctor and I just wouldn't feel right goin' home and tellin' him I let some poor young man drive around with low blood sugar. He'd tell me I should've made sure he ate somethin'."

I pretended to consider.

"My treat of course."

"Well I am feeling a bit feeble." I joked, "Emmett." I held out my hand.

"Jasper Whitlock." He took my hand and shook it, sending sparks of warmth up my arm.

"Well, Jasper Whitlock, where will you be nursing me back to health?"

"This way." he said leading me down a few stores down only to stop suddenly.

I looked up, "Target?"

"I never promised the Ritz." He said walking through the automatic doors.

We took to the front of my jeep with pretzels, Mountain Dew and more candy than I could name, and I decided now was as good a time as any to lay down some game.

"I take it you're not from around here?"

"Texas, you?"

"I'm from here."

"You faint very often?" he teased.

Forgetting my plans to impress him, I stuck out my tongue before grabbing another Twizzler. It was snatched out of my hand mid bite, causing my teeth to click. "You little..." I dove toward the passenger seat. Jasper twisted away and shoved me back in my seat.

"Who you callin' little?" He bit into his stolen candy with a smirk.

I'd admit I was pretty much swooning at this point.

"You surprise me Emmett."

"Oh?"

Jasper nodded, curls falling over his eyes. "You seem like a take charge sort of fella." He looked me over, "Least you're _built_ like one."

I looked out the window, "Nah, I'm totally the 'gentle giant' type."

"I like that."

I turned around and looked at him, like really looked. His smile was soft and casual, like he sat in strangers' jeeps stealing their candy every day. His eyes looked calmly into mine, keeping me from feeling self conscious about staring at him. I reached over and pushed his hair away from his face. "I've always liked blondes."

"Guess we both lucked out, I got a thing for big blue eyes."

I moved my hand from his hair, down his face to rest on his neck. Taking a deep breath I leaned in and kissed him. I could feel him smiling so I eased his mouth open and slid my tongue in. He tasted like Twizzlers and chocolate.

Jasper rested a slender hand on my knee and I felt it burn straight through my khakis to my skin. My other hand went from resting on his hip to slip under is T-shirt.

Just when things were looking promising, Jasper slapped my hand and pulled away, reminding me there was a world outside his lips.

"What sort of person you think I am Emmett?"

_A hot one._

"I consider my self a gentleman, and as such, I'd like to do this right." he raked a hand through that hair and said matter-of-factly "I am _no one's_ parking lot fuck."

I then made it my mission to get Jasper to say 'fuck' way more often.

"That being the case, I'd love it if you'd come by my house tomorrow evening for dinner."

"Right now, you could invite me to the moon and I'd go."

I had to bite my lip as Jasper reached into my pocket and fished around until he pulled out my cell, typing his number in. "You can text me your address, I'll pick you up at eight." He said getting out of the car.

"I'll see you then Jasper Whitlock." I batted my eyes in what is, in my opinion, one of my more persuasive sexy teddy bear looks.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Down right incorrigible." he muttered before leaning over the seat to kiss me goodbye. I licked my lips and watched him as he jogged a couple rows across the parking lot to a shiny black Harley.

Sweet Ride.

Before he put his helmet on I leaned out my window and screamed across the parking lot, "How about you save the hog and ride me?"

Jasper shoulders shook with laughter before he turned around, "Only if you got a vibrate function darlin'."

Seriously. What a man.

* * *

**AN: Part 2 will be up as soon as my wonderful beta looks it over.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell are your shirts so tight? Do you shop at Baby Gap?"

I looked from Alice to the V-neck clinging to my chest, "I'm big?"

"No shit," Alice laughed as she resumed fishing through my closet. "Perfect!" She pulled out a tan T-shirt with some graphic on the right side that I remember thinking was cool when I bought it.

"Is this too casual?" I asked.

"Aw, look who's so nervous he's questioning my expertise." She pinched my cheek. "Put it on." she said sternly.

I did as I was told, she was small, but Alice could be scary.

"Now put these on while I try and accessorize you." she threw a pair of ripped jeans at me before rifling through my drawers. Alice had been dressing me for social events ever since I showed up to a middle school dance in sweats. I could pick out my own outfits, but the five year old ritual helped ease my pre-date nerves. "Are you a hat person?"

"Not really, I mean—"

"Well you are now." She said fixing a dark green knit cap on my head.

Forceful little midget.

"Well how do I look?"

"Very cute."

"I'm not cute." I was big strong sexy hot man.

"Sweetie, you've got dimples."

I rolled my eyes as we headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well you look nice." My mom said as she cooked dinner. "Are you and Alice going out?"

"He has a date." Alice sing-songed.

"May I ask with whom?"

"This guy he picked up in the parking lot outside of work." Alice said, since I apparently wasn't aloud to answer on my own.

"Classy." my brother, Edward, remarked.

"We can't all meet our _soul mates_ in biology class." I said pretending to gag.

"Boys be nice." Mom went to the cupboard to get some spices. "Emmett just make sure you're safe."

Edward snickered, "Yeah Em, wrap it before you tap it."

"Oh Edward, I think you dropped your celibacy ring."

"Oh, virginity burn." Alice snickered.

"Well, we all can't have the bathroom stall as promotional space, can we Alice?"

We were two seconds from one of our three-way wrestling matches when the doorbell rang.

Edward and Alice exchanged a look before both raced to the door.

"They're gonna completely embarrass me aren't they?"

"Yeah, but you're cute enough to make up for it." Mom said before turning the stove off and kissing me on the cheek.

When we got to the living room Jasper was on the couch with Alice and Edward who was mid-story.

"So Emmett whips his diaper off and starts running around the department store—"

"That's the end of that story!" I said, clamping a hand over Ed's big stupid mouth.

Jasper stood and shook my mom's hand, "I'm Jasper Whitlock Ma'am, you have a wonderful son."

"Esme McCarty." She looked at me, "I like this one."

"Well seeing as I've been thoroughly mortified, what say we go?"

"Certainly."

Jasper's house was nice, like, fucking _MTV Cribs_ nice. I thought his dad was a doctor, not Bill Gates. Jesus.

"They should be in the livin' room."

When we got there I saw two more blonds so beautiful, I thought I'd died and gone to sexy heaven.

"Tell her she's pretty." Jasper whispered in my ear as the girl approached me.

"I'm Rosalie." She said in a very not southern voice.

"Emmett, and can I say you're absolutely stunning." I looked her over, it wasn't a lie.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, It's rare the Jasper has a friend over." The man said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Jasper's father." No way, he didn't look nearly old enough to have kids our age.

"It's nice to meet you too um, not to be rude but... you don't sound like you're from Texas."

"I'm not, I adopted Jasper and Rosalie, but they're my children all the same. Now, who's hungry?"

Dinner was mostly uneventful, aside from Rosalie eye-fucking me the whole time and Carlisle insisting I get my blood sugar checked. After that we went up to Jasper's room. It was really clean and there were random souvenirs everywhere. It smelled like Old Spice and laundry detergent.

"Dude, your family is hot."

"Thank you?"

"So, do they know you're..."

"Carlisle does, yeah. Rose, I'm not so sure." Jasper said, sitting on his bed.

"Oh, cool." I said lamely. I was starting to realize I was in the bedroom of someone I barely knew and who could totally be a serial killer or some shit.

"You seem nervous." he beckoned me over to him. "Relax, I don't bite. 'Less you ask real nice."

I laughed and sat next to him. "What's your favorite color?" I word vomited.

"Blue."

"Movie?"

"_Scarface_." Awesome.

"Sport?"

"Hockey to watch, baseball to play."

"Car?"

" '69 Corvette Stingray." Old School.

"And where have you been all my life?"

I don't know how long we talked, maybe an hour or two but at some point I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jasper was shaking me holding out my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" I said answering.

_"Hi honey, are you all right?"_ My mom asked

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just fell asleep."

_"Oh! I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _She sounded embarrassed.

"Mom! Jesus, no! I'll call you when I get in, okay?"

_"All right, I love you."_

"Love you too." I hung up and saw Jasper smirking.

"Your family seems quite interested in your sex life."

"Just a bit. Sorry about falling asleep on you, work kinda wore me out." I laid back on the bed.

"Oh? Did you faint again?"

"Of course not, you weren't there." Wow, could I be any more corny?

"You say that to all the guys you lure into your jeep?" Jasper leaned over me.

"Just the ones that bring me home after." I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. "Just how... gentlemanly are you feeling?"

He slid a warm hand up my shirt. "Not very."

I've had a lot of sex. Sex that I considered to be pretty damn good. All of which paled in comparison to Jasper. He was overloading all of my senses to the point where I could only fucking worship him. It was touch and sweat and _need _in the most phenomenal way.

He looked up at me, eyes dilated, sweat plastering his curls to his forehead, "You gon'... stay?"

I couldn't vocalize the fact that there was nothing that could make me leave him right then, so I settled for burying my face in the crook of his neck and nodding.

* * *

It had been a while since I'd woken up next to someone, and I had almost forgotten how nice it was.

"Mornin'." I'd never get tired of that accent.

"Hey." I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine, figure your mother's worried sick. How 'bout I buy you coffee before dropping you home?"

I was fairly reluctant to get out of Rosalie's candy apple Mercedes when it finally parked in front of my house.

"I'll text you." Jasper said, taking my place in the front seat.

"You better bring him over again," Rosalie said, "I think Carlisle still wants to give him a physical."

I smirked, "That I could get into."

Despite not sharing blood, Rosalie and Jasper wore identical looks of disgust.

"Emmett! Ew!" Rosalie shuddered.

"Like it's my fault your dad's hot?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Jasper said as the two pulled off.

I walked into my kitchen to find Alice and Edward at the table.

"Hey there stud." Alice said before taking another bite of Cap'n Crunch.

"Why are you here?"

"You think I need you to be here to sleep over? Me and Edward had a Mario Kart tournament."

"She cheats." Edward muttered.

"It's not my fault you suck." Alice scoffed. "How was your date? Get Lucky?"

"Of course he did, or he wouldn't be coming home at ten o'clock."

"I happen to not kiss and tell." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, bull _shit_." Edward said.

"Okay, he rocked my world so hard I saw Jesus, but that's all I'm saying on the matter."

"That's so sweet."

Edward stood rinse out his bowl, "You guys are demented."

"Chastity belt too tight Eddie?" Alice teased.

This time, it did turn into a wrestling match, but it wouldn't have felt normal if it didn't.


End file.
